


Bus ride thoughts

by Fizonafan



Series: That one version of events with Nott meeting Molly instead of Caleb and it being a modern AU and Molly's a teenager and everyone's human but Molly still has amnesia and stuff [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Molly is a teenager, No one knows what is going on, Nott is like 10, not even the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizonafan/pseuds/Fizonafan
Summary: So this was actually an English essay I re purposed once I realized that it could be applied to Molly and Nott. I had initially been thinking of Molly as Caleb in my mind but it ended up fitting better the other way. Idk guys this is my first work in this fandom and my first work in over a year (maybe two?) I really don't know what I'm doing but this might be ongoing? Don't hold out hope though. Anyway thanks for reading if you did I hope you liked it and I'll see you later.





	Bus ride thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually an English essay I re purposed once I realized that it could be applied to Molly and Nott. I had initially been thinking of Molly as Caleb in my mind but it ended up fitting better the other way. Idk guys this is my first work in this fandom and my first work in over a year (maybe two?) I really don't know what I'm doing but this might be ongoing? Don't hold out hope though. Anyway thanks for reading if you did I hope you liked it and I'll see you later.

The boy was jostled awake by the bus hitting a pothole in the road. He blinked open his eyes and looked over at the small figure curled around a bag in the seat across from him. He had spent the last (his first?) few days mulling over his own story, but what about hers?

When he had first seen the 10 year old in the bus station he wouldn’t have given her a second glance but that was before he noticed the absence of any parental or guardian figure near her. He had kept consistent glances shooting her way over the next five or ten minutes before the bus arrived. When there was still no parent around he was about to ask where she was going when she suddenly hopped up from her seat and stepped with determination towards the bus.  
When she reached it, it was obvious that the driver was not about to let her on. The boy was again about to go over when an all too brave voice rang out from her small form, claiming that her big brother was just around the corner and had told her to get on the bus by herself.  
The lie was obvious to the boy, yesterday being made up of lie after lie once he realised no one was actually listening to him anyway, but unfortunately the bus driver seemed to be picking up on it too.  
That was when the boy made his decision. He just hoped the girl would play along.  
He steeled himself before walking at a quickened pace up to the bus door. He plastered a concerned look onto his face before turning to the girl and speaking.  
“There you are kiddo! I’ve been looking all over for you”, he exclaimed in what he hoped was a convincing voice as he gently ruffled her hair. He could feel her holding back a flinch at his action, but the fact that she hadn’t instantly pulled away was a good sign.  
“I’m sorry sir but I had told my sister to wait for me back there,” he said, waving vaguely at a group of seats a few feet away. “I hope she hasn’t caused you any trouble”. In the back of his mind he wondered if he was over selling it.  
But apparently an adultish voice was all the convincing the driver needed “Alright just hand over your tickets and take a seat,” he said.  
The girl handed over her ticket first before quickly glancing over her shoulder at him. Together, they made their way to the back of the bus by some unspoken agreement. The boy stuffed his bag under his seat.  
As the rest of the patrons made their way onto the bus, the seats only half filling, the teen thought over why he had decided to help the girl. There was the ‘she’s probably running from something too’ of course, but it was something else. He had suddenly felt the need to help her for a reason that must have come from his past, perhaps still a remnant left behind in his psyche. It felt like the right thing to do, ignoring the fact that it was probably more likely to be completely illegal. While he was thinking this he noticed the girl had continued to shoot questioning glances back at him. He finally decided to speak now that there was a low hum of voices around them.  
But before he could, the same clear brave voice spoke up, although this time much quieter.  
“What is your name?”  
A simple enough question really but for him, not so much. He did not want to lie to the girl so he told her the truth.  
“I don’t know right now, but I’m trying to remember”, he replied.  
When the girl didn’t respond he glanced over. She seemed to be thinking about his statement, much more than any adults would have, might he add. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she mulled over his what he had said.  
She finally seemed to come to a decision, “Okay. I’m Nott”, and that was all they said.

Now sitting on the bus with Nott curled around her bag across from him, he made the decision that he was going to make sure she would get as many good memories as possible, hopefully enough to make up for all the ones he had lost. He turned towards the window and watched the street lamps flash by as the bus bumped along the highway to what he hoped was a destination where he could make that wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! So anyway that happened and was really vague and open ended but hey apparently that's my style boio. Oh man I kinda like where I could take this but we shall see if I do lol.
> 
> Pls comment if you would like to see more and maybe the controlled shock will motivate me to actually write something.
> 
> Thanks!  
> BluJ
> 
> PS pls ignore my other works they were from a different time and ho damn are they embarrassing


End file.
